wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-09-05 SmackDown
The September 5, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on September 2, 2008 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. Episode Summary Maria with Maryse backstage Maryse insulted Maria’s outfit and said she would take it easy on her so that we don’t have a wardrobe malfunction. Maria vs Maryse After executing her lethal DDT on Maria for the second time in two weeks, Maryse heads into Unforgiven on a high note for her golden opportunity against Divas Champion Michelle McCool. Will the sultry Diva find the same success against the All-American Champion? Vickie arrived at the arena Vickie Guerrero arrived in a limosine and screamed at a crew member for bringing her a wheel-chair. Vickie interrupts Kozlov and the Big Show Vladimir Kozlov continued his tireless search for better competition. Following Super Crazy's success over newcomer Ryan Braddock, the Moscow Mauler invaded. But, when he threw down the iron gauntlet, it was Big Show that answered the call. However, before The World's Largest Athlete could give Kozlov the biggest challenge of his life, the Superstars were ordered out of the ring by an enraged Vickie Guerrero. Vickie said she will get an apology from the Undertaker Even after Undertaker continued his reign of terror, promising that "endless agony and an eternity in Hell" would befall her at Unforgiven, an irate Guerrero burst on the scene with all the authority of her office. She stood toe-to-toe with both Big Show and Vladimir Kozlov, ordering them out of "her ring" before demanding that The Deadman give her an apology at the pay-per-view this Sunday. Brie Bella vs Victoria For the second week in a row, Brie Bella has left the WWE Universe completely bewildered. Just when it looked as if her chances for success were fading, Bella sought refuge under the ring, reemerging to catch Victoria completely off guard. Eve interviewed Triple H Triple H said his greatest concern at this point is global warming or the economy in general. Triple H said tonight was just another day at the office for him. Jeff Hardy popped in and said Triple H will have a huge problem this Sunday, and that problem is him. Triple H said Jeff knows a lot about problems, adding that Hardy already has two strikes against him. Triple H looked Hardy in the eye and said “three strikes and you’re out of the game.” WWE Mobile on AT&T exclusive video After an explosive confrontation with SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero, Big Show spoke exclusively to Eve for WWE Mobile on AT&T after he was thrown out of St. Louis' Scottrade Center. He promised he'll be back, but when? Find out the answer to this question and hear what message Big Show had for Guerrero exclusively on WWE Mobile on AT&T. Results * Singles Match: Maryse def. Maria (3:03) * Singles Match: Brie Bella def. Victoria (2:49) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Victoria Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes